Content Copying and Derivation
Synced Creator's Contribution If you make an item using work done by another creator you must ''attribute to the original work. This ensures that credit will be given to the original creator and also to yourself for the derivation, and that the original owner will get a cut of your profits when you sell the item based on their work in the shop. At the moment, attribution is only possible for items of the same type. If you wish to make a cross-type attribution, for example, creating a pet from a basis item that was an avatar, you must attribute the original way and give credit to the creator. You must not use this fact to avoid sharing profits. For example, while you may sell an image using an avatar as the original basis you may not sell an image that others can mail to you for the avatar. If you make an item inspired by another creation but made the item yourself from scratch it is your decision whether you want to attribute or not. Do keep in mind that the Synced community is skilled at picking out items not created from scratch. You can assume works not properly attributed will be reported as stolen content by other players. Deriving From Non-Synced Content When you upload to Synced you must confirm that you either own or have permission to use the content you upload. please make sure that it is true, otherwise the original creator may ask for your upload to be removed from Synced. FAQ * '''Can I report someone for using the same third party content as me?' ** No, if you both have permission to use the content neither person's listing takes precedence. * Is all Synced content available for use in my own creations? ** You should not use other people's work without their permission, and should never upload an exact copy. * How different does my derived work needs to be compared to the original? ** It depends on the permission you have, but you should do a significant amount of work on it for it to be viable as a derivative. In a dispute, the final say on what is or isn't a significant account rests with the staff of Synced. * Can I get a staff member to approve my upload? ** Given the amount of requests that would be received it is simply not possible. Staff instead respond to player reports and DMCA take-down notices. * If I've derived an item from a derivative, what should I attribute to? ** You are not able to make attribution chains currently and must instead attribute to the original creator of the work. * If my item is derived from multiple items, what should I do? ** You can either upload a copy to attribute to each item OR ** Go the old fashioned way and credit the creators in the description. Please note you should not use this as a loophole not to attribute. Willful fraud will be penalized. * What if I use derivative work that is content copied without permission? ** It will be removed from Synced. If this becomes a habit for you an action will be taken up to and including the permanent banning of your account. You will not be reimbursed or compensated in any way after deletion, so please be cautious here. * What if I see my work is being copied in Synced? ** Companies wishing to report copying of their intellectual property should use DMCA takedown notices. Players should use reports including a link to the original * May I upload my work on an alternate account? ** It is preferred that you upload any copies of your work on the original account and use the mail system to send copies.